


Little Bundle of Joy

by orphan_account



Series: Little Hidashi [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Giving Birth, Hamada Brothers, Pregnancy, having babies, maybe if you squint and do a handstand, mostly just cute, not really m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadashi receives a call at the lab, he has to rush off to great an addition to the Hamada family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bundle of Joy

  
“It’s time!”

The shout that came from Tadashi Hamada’s enclosed lab was enough to startle the working Wasabi, severing one of his dreads. Gogo missed catching her latest bicycle wheel and it rocketed through the air, hitting the giant ball of metal that Honey had set up for her latest experiment. The large marble nearly flattened the eldest Hamada brother as he bolted out of his lab, shoving his hat on his head and leaving a mess of papers and his lab coat settling in his dust. Despite the damage that he had inadvertently caused, Tadashi did not seem to notice the havoc. Instead raced through it all. It was only once he’d reached the door that he seemed to register all the pandemonium and paused, worry and impatience clear in his features.

“Don’t worry about this, Tadashi! We’ll get this all cleaned up in no time! You can’t be late for something so important, right? Hiro would never forgive you!” Honey shoo-ed him, smiling and waggling her fingers.

Gogo smirked as she held up her flyaway wheel as if it were proof that they could handle things on their own. “Better hurry up. Your little ‘wife’ would kill you if you missed the miracle of life and whatnot.”

    Tadashi was too impatient to even stay and argue about the ‘wife’ comment. He sprinted down the hallway and out into the parking lot. Trading his hat for a helmet and turning the key at the same time, Tadashi had only one thing on his mind as he raced through the streets of San Fransokyo.

     _Hiro._

* * *

 

    Impatient footsteps echoed throughout the corridor of the clinic. Tadashi nervously bit at his fingernails, something that Hiro would no doubt scold him for later. Silly facts about how difficult birthings could be at this age ran through his mind, only doubling his anxiety. With his Aunt Cass already in there with Hiro, none of the clinic staff had let him in due to the lack of moving space. There hadn’t been any noise from behind the doors to relieve his stress.

    Finally, someone in a pair of brightly colored scrubs exited the room. Tadashi all but tackled them to get information. “Are they okay? How did it go?”

    The woman smiled at him, noting his anxiety. “Why don’t you go in and see for yourself, Mr. Hamada? I’m sure Hiro would love to see you.”

    Tadashi needed no urging.

    He pushed past and turned the doorknob, entering the room as quiety as he could. Aunt Cass was sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair across from Hiro, who was holding Mochi in his arms. For a brief moment of panic Tadashi searched about the room, not finding his quarry and feeling worry spike through him. Then he saw it: a small box. Soft mewling noises poured out over the lip, bringing a large grin to his face.

    “Five kittens,” Hiro said with a tired grin, rubbing Mochi affectionately. “All healthy. Hard to believe our Mochi wasn’t just a fat ass, but a pregnant fat ass, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I played with this for a while, and I'm still not 100% happy with how it turned out, but... I figure as a crack fic, it's alright. I might go back and rewrite some parts, add some more stuff in, but for the moment I'll leave as-is. I hope you liked it!
> 
> On an unrelated note, if anyone wants to become a beta for a multi-chap Hidashi that I'm starting to work on, please contact me! These little oneshots are alright to run through the Hemingway Editor, but I would like a real person for the longer ones.. Thanks!


End file.
